Portland Class Destroyer
The Portland Class Guided Missile Destroyer(Formally, Crimson Class Destroyer) is a Tarakian Navy Destroyer that was designed during the Cold War. The Portland Class is named after the City of Portland in Northeastern Tarakia. The Portland Class is currently in service with the Patagonian Navy. History The Portland Class Guided Missile Destroyer began development in the 1980's, the inherent need for a Guided Missile Destroyer was highlighted by the fact that the Ingham Class Destroyer was not adequately suited for a retrofit to allow such capability, thus in 1982 the Tarakian Navy issued a MIL-DTL request to various companies that specialized in Marine and Naval Engineering, one such design came out of Port City Iron Works, as the DDG(X)-1982. The Navy then selected the DDG(X)-1982 as the official winner and then spent several years refining the design into what it is now. In 1988, the first Portland Class Guided Missile Destroyer was launched from Fairfax Naval Yards in Port-City, Tarakia. Since then it had been the staple of the Tarakian Navy up into the early 2020's before being retired. Design The Portland Class Guided Missile Destroyer is a 505 feet long destroyer. At the time it was designed it was the longest Destroyer class to be commissioned by the Tarakian Navy, making use of the AN/SPY-1 Radar and the AEGIS Combat System, the Portland Class was designed as a Multipurpose Guided Missile Destroyer, that in the event of a nuclear conflict could be used to shoot down ICBM's and IRBM's with the Standard Missile(SM)-Series. Originally armed with the Mark-45 Mod3 127mm Dual Purpose Gun, this gun has armed every subsequent class of Tarakian Destroyers, Cruisers and some Frigates, although a different Mod. Electronics Built around the AN/SPY-1 Radar and AEGIS Combat System, and other State-of-the Art Electronic Systems. While it did not use Fiber Optics as they were not common back then, Flights IIIA and IIIB(A technology Transition Flight) used Fiber Optics to replace the older wires that were previously used on earlier flight. The Later flights of Destroyers, II, III, IIIA and IIIB used State-of-the Art Computers and processing systems. Countermeasures and Camouflage Portland Class Destroyers use the AN/SLQ-32(V)2 Electronic Warfare System, AN/SLQ-25(V)1 Torpedo Countermeasures, Mark-49 Nulka Missile Countermeasure and AN/SLQ-39 CHAFF Buoys. While camouflage wasn't typical, some Portland Class Destroyers received Measure 32. Fire Control Foreign Use The Patagonian Navy is one of the few Foreign Users of the Portland Class Guided Missile Destroyer, they were refitted and retrofitted with Patagonian Weapons and Electronics. Most of the refit and retrofit was done by General Dynamics Naval Systems-Patagonia, a division of General Dynamics Naval Systems. The official GDNS class name of the modified Portland Class DDG is Lince Class Guided Missile Destroyer named after the lead ship, DDG-300 Lince. Subclass The Katheryn E. Perry Class Guided Missile Destroyer or simply the Perry Class Guided Missile Destroyer is the true subclass of the Portland Class, designed around the Decatur Class, the Perry Class was developed as a stop gap. Category:Tarakia Category:Tarakian Ship